Goode Friends
by CrimsonArrowXD
Summary: This will just be a story about some friends of demigods at Goode High. Sorry for the cheesy title, I couldn't help myself! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, and you should know that. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL I THINK OF MORE IDEAS. IF YOU HAVE SOME, POST THEM IN COMMENTS!
1. Better than Last Summer

Hey, it's my new story! I know that this has been done to death, the whole Percabeth meeting mortals thing, but I decided to make it into a story! Enjoy!

Also, this story starts after BotL

* * *

I was really excited. Yeah, I know it was the first day of school tomorrow, but that just meant I would get to see my friends tomorrow. I was going into sophomore year of high school at Goode High School, in New York.

I was most looking forward to see my best friend Percy. Although I don't have a crush on him (I already had a boyfriend), most of the girls in school did. I had met Percy last year, and he seemed really nice. He was also in most of my classes, except I have music when he has study hall.

Our friend group consisted of me, Percy, my boyfriend Sean, two brothers named Connor and Travis Stoll, my second best friends Julie and Tess, and two guys named Ben and Josh. It was obvious that Julie liked Ben, and he liked her back, but they both refused to acknowledge that fact. I was also sure that Tess liked Percy, but he was way too oblivious to notice.

Travis had said that his girlfriend, Katie, was going to Goode next year. Travis was also in our grade. Although Connor was a freshman, he was so close to his brother that he was in our group anyway. The only way to tell the two apart was that Travis was slightly taller.

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Julie, Ben, Tess and Josh. They were the only ones in our group with phones. I found that odd, but Sean's mom didn't let him have a phone, and Percy and the Stolls-well, when I asked them why, they just said, in a serious expression, "Cuz we don't want to be eaten." After that, I decided to not ask them about it again.

The gang said that they were able to come over, and Josh, who lived closer to Percy's then the rest of us, said he would go over and get him. Tess offered to get Sean, and in half an hour we were all going to meet at Starbucks for our last day of summer.

I was the first one at Starbucks. After me arrived Ben, then Tess and Sean. Five minutes later, Josh, Percy, and the Stolls arrived with a brown-haired girl wearing a green dress that I didn't recognise.

"Guys," Travis said, joining us at our table. "This is my girlfriend, Katie Gardner." Katie waved at us, then they went to get drinks. Katie had an iced green tea, Connor and Travis both had carmel frappuccinos, Josh had a mocha frappuccino, and Percy had water.

"Are you guys excited for school tomorrow?" I asked sarcastically.

There was a collective groan from our table, but I swear I heard Katie whisper, "I hope it's better then last summer." Percy and Travis, who were next to her, nodded. I wondered what that was about.

"So, what are your names?" Katie asked, turning to us. Percy started to answer, but she held up a hand, saying, "Not you, Kelp Head." Percy pouted, while I wondered how she knew who he was. Then again, she was dating Travis, and Percy was friends with Travis, so I guessed that made sense. But she called him Kelp Head, a nickname that made no sense to any of us except Travis and Connor, who sometimes call him that. She turned to me, cuz I was sitting next to Percy.

"Hi, I'm Grace Alder," I said. We all said our names, then started taking about how we thought our school year was going to be. Around 6, Percy left, saying he had to get home. The rest of us took that as a cue to leave, but as we were leaving the shop, I heard Travis ask Katie, "Is anyone else coming?" She shrugged, muttered something that sounded like "Wise Girl", and she and the Stolls turned down another street, leaving me to wonder how they knew each other and who the others were.

* * *

Sorry, I really don't know how to make a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and I already have the next chapter written! It'll come up very soon.


	2. Staying with Seaweed Brain

I was over at Tess' house, helping her pick a perfect first-day-of-school outfit. I was the fashionista between the two of us, and she was the jock. I had become friends with her halfway through last year, when she told me how she had a crush on my friend Percy Jackson, and she wanted me to help her get close to him. She seemed nice, so I agreed, and now I'm helping her pick out an outfit to impress Percy.

She ended up wearing a sea-green top, similar to the color of Percy's eyes, and blue jeans, which were Percy's favorite color.

Normally, we walk to school, but since we were both in heels (special occasion!) her dad agreed to drive us. Percy, Josh, Ben and Julie were sitting under a tree around the side of the school, where we normally met and ate lunch. The Stolls weren't there, so I assumed they were with Katie, checking in. Tess and I greeted them, and after a few minutes of small talk, the bell rang. I then remembered that we hadn't compared our schedules yet, so I just hoped that I had some friends in class.

I went to my first period class, art. It was very boring, so I ended up just doodling in my notebook. Luckily, we were just supposed to draw random pictures, so I got extra credit for my assignment. After that, I had math. Ben and Tess were both in my math class, and so were some new students. I think their names were Silena Beauregard **(a/n sorry for the painful reminder)** , Rachel Dare, and Nico di Angelo. Silena and Rachel were sophomores, but Nico was a freshman, even though he looked younger, maybe 13? I also remembered that Rachel was in my art class.

After math, we had break. I knew that everyone has break at the same time, so I went to our tree. Percy, the Stolls, and Katie were already there, as well as Julie and Josh. Ben and Tess were with me, so we all sat in a circle and started talking. Katie and the Stolls kept looking behind them, as if waiting for someone. Eventually, Katie got up and walked over to a group of four kids. I recognized some of them as the new students from my math class. Travis looked over at Percy, a wide smile on his face. Connor said, "Percy?" Percy looked up, and Connor continued, "we have a surprise for you!" At this line, Katie brought all the people over, and Percy jumped up, his traditional lopsided grin on his face.

It looked like he knew these people, which was confirmed when he ran over and gave them all a giant hug. They started talking, but it didn't sound like English. After about thirty seconds, Percy brought them over, and introduced them to us.

"Silena," he started, pointing to the black haired girl from my math class. "She's dating Beckendorf **(a/n I know, I'm crying too)**." Beckendorf was a big African-American guy.

"My cousin Nico," he continued, pointing to the young kid from my class. I was surprised; Percy had never mentioned having a cousin.

"And last, my best friend Annabeth." Annabeth was a beautiful girl with blonde, curly hair and startling grey eyes. I immediately hated her.

Yeah, that may have been a rash decision, but Percy had called her his 'best friend', which was my role. Or so I thought. We greeted all of them, and I made sure to squeeze Annabeth's hand hard when I shook it. However, she didn't even seem to notice. My friends started comparing schedules for the rest of the day. After a minute or so, the new kids plus Percy, Katie and the Stolls started having a conversation, luckily in English this time, so I pretended to read a book while listening to their conversation.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked.

"It's the closest school to camp, Seaweed Brain." I think that was Annabeth. I wondered if she was taking about the camp Percy had gone to last summer, which was the reason why we couldn't hang out. When I asked him if I could go to the camp, he just shrugged and said I couldn't go.

"Where are you guys staying?" Percy asked them.

Katie, Silena and Beckendorf said they were going to stay at the Stolls' house.

"And, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth continued. _What's with the nicknames?_ Pointing to herself and Nico, she said, "Death Breath and I will be staying at your place."

I was angry and confused. Confused, because how could they start at his house and he not know about it? And I was angry because-actually I think the better word is jealous. I was jealous that Annabeth got to stay at Percy's house. I mean, it shouldn't be a big deal-he's just my best friend, right? But I could tell that Percy and Annabeth liked each other. And although it may not be in a serious way, it still made me jealous. _Why?_

* * *

First 5 reviewers get a shoutout! And possibly a special cameo... ;)


	3. Death Breath gets Mad

Wow I wasn't expecting this many views! Thanks to all my wonderful readers! I don't really know where my story is going... Suggestions are welcome!

Oh, and I realize that my chapters are sooooo short, I'll either try to make them longer or post more frequently...

* * *

After break, I had Greek class. Of course, all the new students had it too. I knew that Percy and the Stolls took Greek, but I wasn't in their class last year. This year, I planned to impress Percy with my knowledge. Why, you might ask? Maybe because I was beginning to develop a tiny crush on him. Or maybe I had had it all along, but had never realized it because I hadn't had previous competition. Sure, all the girls in school wanted to marry him, but I had an advantage, being his best friend. Or so I thought.

As I walked into Greek, I noticed all the students sitting in the back two rows. I took the empty seat next to Annabeth, scowling. Why did she get to sit next to Percy? She noticed my scowl, and said, "You okay?"

I turned to her, a fake smile plastered on my face, and replied, "Yeah. Just wonderful." It must have sounded forced, though, because she got a worried look in her eyes. Luckily, as she was about to respond, the teacher walked in.

Mr. Sanders was the strictest teacher in all of Goode. If someone was talking in his class, he would call them out and ask them a question about the material we were learning that day. Then, if it was answered wrong, which it always was, he would give them a week or two's detention and a visit to the principal's office.

All the new students (I'm just gonna call them Percy's group) were chatting amongst each other, oblivious to the fact that we had a horrible teacher. Even Percy was talking, despite having Mr. Sanders last year.

Mr. Sanders cleared his throat, glaring at Percy's group. The first one to notice it was Beckendorf, who stopped his conversation with Silena and nudged the Stolls and Annabeth. Eventually, all of them had stopped talking.

"Thank you. I do not like to get interrupted on the first day," he began, with a pointed look at Percy's group. "My name is Mr. Sanders, and I am your Greek language and mythology teacher." I was momentarily confused. _Mythology too?_ But then I remembered that freshman only learn the language, and sophomores learn mythology, too. Despite not liking Percy's group, I felt a little bit of pity towards them. It had taken a whole year of class to learn even a little bit of Greek, and no one was good in the part we learned, either. I didn't expect Sanders to cut them slack, so they'd have to work extra hard.

"To all of my new students: I suggest you leave. Unless you are fluent in the Greek language," this earned a few snickers from the group, "or can at least hold a conversation, this year is going to be especially challenging." When none of the students got up, he turned back to the white board with a sigh.

"Today we will start by learning of the Olympian gods," Mr. Sanders said, writing _Olympians_ on the board. Percy's group started talking excitedly, but not loud enough for me to hear everything. I did, however, hear Annabeth whisper to Percy, "Is it always this easy?" _Did she already know mythology?_

Mr. Sanders noticed them all talking, and called them out for it. "Perhaps our new students would like to each list an Olympian god." He pointed to Percy first.

"Poseidon," Percy said, earning a smack on the arm from Annabeth. What was that about?

"Athena." That was from Annabeth.

"Hephaestus." Beckendorf.

"Aphrodite!" Silena said enthusiastically.

"Hermes." That was from both Stolls.

"Demeter." Katie.

"Hades," Nico growled.

"Mr...?" Mr. Sanders began.

"Di Angelo," Nico supplied.

"Mr. di Angelo, are you aware that Hades is not a main Olympian god?" Percy's group, which had previously been engaged in conversation, all suddenly stopped talking and looked at Mr. Sanders. They all looked... scared?

Nico was glaring at Mr. Sanders. If looks could kill, everyone in a five-mile radius would be dead. Nico said, "What did you say?"

Mr. Sanders visibly gulped. "I-I-I s-said t-that... um... Hades is not one of the main twelve Olympian gods." It sounded more like a question.

Thunder sounded close by, surprising almost all of the class. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, so why would there be thunder? But all of Percy's group just groaned, exept for Nico who was still glaring at Mr. Sanders.

I noticed the room getting slightly darker, as if the shadows were slowly weaving around the room. Percy realized this, and ran to Nico, whispering something. I didn't get all of it, but I heard something along the lines of, "Calm down, your dad will get his revenge. Besides, the teacher is just a stupid mortal..." _Mortal?_ _What kind of insult is that?_

Mr. Sanders barked at Percy, "Mr. Jackson? Go back to your desk. Now." Percy returned to his desk.

He turned back to the board. "Those were a few of the Olympians. The others are Zeus, Dionysus, Ares, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, and Hestia." He paused, looking at Percy, who was talking again. "Mr. Jackson, can you tell me what each god or goddess is the ruler of?" I internally sighed; Looks like Percy was going to have detention for a week.

"Uh... Well... Poseidon is the god of the sea, Athena is the goddess of wisdom, Hephaestus is the god of forges and fire, Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty," Percy rolled his eyes as he said Aphrodite's name. _Weird..._

"Hermes is the messenger god, Demeter is the goddess of plants," he looked over at Katie, who whispered, "Don't you dare." Percy smirked.

"Demeter is the goddess of plants and _cereal_ ," he continued. Katie looked murderous, for some reason. And what was with the cereal? "Hades is the god of the Underworld, Zeus is the god of the sky, Dionysus," all of Percy's group groaned, "is the god of wine, Ares is the god of war, Hera is the goddess of Marriage, Artemis is the goddess of the moon and the hunt, Apollo is the god of the sun, music and prophecies," all the students groaned again, "and Hestia is the goddess of home and hearth."

I was staring at him, shocked, and I'm pretty sure everyone else in the class is. Except for his group.

"Uh... Well done?" Mr. Sanders said, making it sound like a question.

He wrote the information on the board, then announced that there was going to be a pop quiz tomorrow. At this, Annabeth's hand shot up into the air.

"Mr. Sanders? Uh... We're all dyslexic, so... can we possibly take the test orally?" I knew Percy and the Stolls were dyslexic, but all of them?

"Yes, Ms. Chase. You will be allowed to," he told her. I was surprised that he was giving in so easily, but then the bell rang.

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for my last class, Architecture. Annabeth was in my class, and she was amazing at the subject. When I asked her about it, she shrugged and said that she just wanted to be an architect. I was pretty sure she would be able to design better then most professional architects, and I told her this. She just blushed and shrugged it off.

You may wonder why I'm being nice to her. It was because I knew that if I got close enough to her, I could spread rumors about Percy, and break them up.

* * *

That's chapter three! I still have absolutely no clue where this is going, so yeah... I guess I'll just keep combining one-shots and see where that goes. Oh, and this is my longest chapter yet!


	4. A Sinking (Relation)ship

Wow... I'm already on chapter four?! Thanks and blue cookies (or pancakes, but I prefer cookies) to all of my readers!

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. I knew that I had earned a bit of Annabeth's trust. Soon enough, I would be able to start spreading rumors, step two in my plan to get Percy. Step three was actually breaking them up, step four would be comforting Percy, and step five would be getting the girlfriend/boyfriend relationship with him. Easy.

I felt somewhat guilty that I had stolen my best friend's crush, but Percy was much better then Tess. Besides, she was only my friend cuz she wanted Percy; I didn't care if she hated be cuz I ditched her.

My mood turned grim as I remembered the Greek test today. I didn't even like Greek, but I took it last year because I already knew Spanish, and French was just boring. The other languages, Italian and German, didn't look as cool as Greek, cuz Greek had all the cool symbols. So that was why I took it.

I knew that if I got a good grade on this test, it would improve my chances with Percy. He was really good in this subject, as I learned yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the two classes he didn't get a D or F in, the other being Marine Biology. He was in my Marine Biology class last year, except this year I only had Greek with him. However, all the new students had their classes with him, except for their elective (besides Greek).

I found that suspicious; somehow they all know each other from the mystery camp that Percy always talks about but says we can't go to. Also, they are all masters at Greek mythology, or are at least better then most in our class. Also, they all manage to get the same class without having any reason for it? When I asked Percy about it, he said it probably had to do with Annabeth's mom, whatever that meant. I decided I would ask her about her mom at school today.

My thoughts were interrupted by a text from Julie. She was asking if I was still going to go on a date with Sean after school today, cuz she was thinking about asking Ben out. I told her to do it, then a horrible thought struck me.

 _I have a boyfriend!_ I had totally forgotten about him. I mean, we weren't that serious; we hadn't even kissed yet. We only got together cuz we both needed dates to prom last year, and we were friends at the time. **(a/n: I'm only in middle school, so sorry if freshmen don't go to prom. I just said that for the sake of the story.)** Since then, we've only used the excuse that 'we're dating' as a way to convince our parents to let us take some money for our 'dates.' Meaning, we got free money for Starbucks. It worked, so I wasn't arguing.

However, I didn't know how Dean would react, especially if I were to dump him for his friend. I don't think he'd mind, but I still wanted to be cautious. I knew I was going to lose Tess anyway; I might as well try to only lose one friend.

With those thoughts in my mind, I showered, got dressed, then convinced my mom to drive me to school today, using the excuse that I was going on a date after school, so I was dressed nice, and was wearing heels. The real reason was because I wanted to get closer to Percy today, and boys tend to be attracted to hot girls in short, form-fitting skirts and tight shirts. **(a/n: I don't actually think this, and eww, but I'm just saying it for the story)**

I walked up the stairs to school, knowing I should probably get my books early. In my heels, I might accidentally step on the person who has the locker below me if it was too crowded. And then I would probably get detention and not be able to go on the date. Oh, and I might also hurt the person below me, not that that really matters.

After stuffing my books and binders into my backpack, I made my way out back to the tree. When I got there, Percy, Annabeth, Silena and Beckendorf were there, all with wet hair, except for Percy. I approached them, swaying my hips more then usual. Sadly, no one noticed my flirtatious attempt at walking.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"We all just went swimming, and let's just say Percy cheated," Annabeth replied, glaring at her... soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

Percy shrugged, then began to play with a lock of Annabeth's hair. It was making me jealous, so to keep my face from burning, I asked a question.

"How did he cheat?"

"You could just say he _made waves_ around us, and we all got soaked. Well, we were already in the pool, but whatever." Silena and Beckendorf laughed at her response.

I realized that she had said Percy was in the pool, but his hair was dry. I pointed this out, and, with a semi-panicked look that disappeared after a second, she stuttered, "Well, he wasn't completely in the pool... he... uh... he was on the side... splashing us... and his hair didn't get wet..."

I was about to respond, confused, but just then the Stolls and Katie walked up to us. Annabeth visibly relieved as they sat next to us. They started talking in hushed tones, so I pulled out a book, pretending to concentrate. They were still talking quietly, but I caught a few words:

"-attack, no casualties. Clarisse pulverized it," Katie said. _Wait, there was an attack? Where?_

"We're still practicing the ship sink procedure for the Andromeda, and it'll probably be done by this summer." This was from Beckendorf. _Were they planning on sinking a ship? Perhaps it's a_ relation _ship? Cuz they're probably not gonna sink a real ship..._

"I'm worried about that. You sure we shouldn't bring backup? In case anything goes wrong?" Percy was asking Beckendorf. _Well, it certainly didn't sound like they were trying to break a relationship..._

Before Beckendorf could respond, or I could ask about the 'sinking ship', the bell for class rang. That was when I realized that the others had gotten here, and Sean, Ben and Julie were all talking amongst themselves. Tess was also reading a book, but, unlike me, I think she wasn't listening in on Percy's conversation.

I got up with my friends, and together we walked to our first class.

* * *

Still no idea where this is going... Thanks for reading, I'm hoping to post a few more chapters this week!


	5. A's All Around

First of all, thanks to Quiet Hiker for the wonderful review! I really appreciate it, and will take it into consideration.

Also, sorry it took me so long to post this. I was out of ideas, so this chapter will kind of be a filler until I can get to the point of the story where I can incorporate my other idea!

* * *

After fairly boring Math and Art classes, I walked out to the tree, to find everyone already there. I assumed Percy's group was talking about Greek mythology, because they were whispering frantically and I heard them say the names of some Greek gods and monsters. They were probably preparing for the test.

I went over and sat by them, and all talking suddenly ceased.

"Uh, hey. Are you guys working on the mythology for the test?" I asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, casting an odd glance towards the others. "We were just talking about the titan Kronos."

"You know that our test isn't on the titans, only the gods and people?" I asked. This conversation was getting steadily more suspicious; first, Percy and the Stolls were apparently _studying_ , which I know they wouldn't do under normal circumstances. In addition, in the two days that I've known Annabeth, I've come to the conclusion that she's not a person that would mess around; she'd only study what needed to be studied when it needed to be studied.

After a moment, Annabeth responded, "Well, we'll probably have a test on the Titans eventually, so why not freshen up our knowledge on them now?" At this, the boys groaned. Clearly, they didn't like 'freshening up their knowledge.'

"Seriously Annie," Percy started, then faltered when Annabeth glared at him. "Sorry, Annabeth, do we really have to freshen up our knowledge? That sounds boring."

I laughed at Percy's whiny voice. He was giving Annabeth puppy-dog eyes, but she wasn't faltering. _How could anyone resist him with those eyes?_ There was a few seconds of awkward silence, which I decided to break.

"So..." I started, thinking back to recent events we could talk about. I finally decided on one, and said, "Did you guys hear about the eruption of Mt. Saint Helens last summer?" I was surprised when everyone glanced at Percy, who was looking... guilty?

"Uh, yeah, we heard about it," Silena said. Rachel, the Stolls, Katie and Beckendorf were trying not to laugh (why?), but Annabeth was glaring at Percy like she wanted to murder him. Nico had a slight smile on his face.

"Why are you glaring at him, Annabeth?" I asked, before I realized what a bad idea that was.

She turned, and glared at me. It was scary.

"Lets just say, I haven't forgiven Percy for a certain... _event_ that happened over the summer."

For some reason, it sounded like she was hinting towards the event we had been discussing, the eruption. But that's not possible; how could one person erupt a whole volcano, especially if they were in summer camp?

I was about to ask questions when the bell rang. Percy looked relieved, and we all got up and went to Greek.

As soon as I looked at the first question, I knew I was doomed.

Sure, the test was multiple choice, but still, how was I supposed to know who drove the ferry across the River Styx into the Underworld? The options were Chiron, Charon, Polyphemus, or Tantalus. Tantalus sounded like the creepiest name, so I chose that. After twenty-four more horrible questions, we turned our papers in.

By the time I turned my test in, all of the students in Percy's group excluding Percy and Rachel had taken the oral test. Rachel wasn't dyslexic, so she took the normal test, and Percy was just starting his oral test. Since I had nothing better to do, I just watched.

"Who drove the ferry across the River Styx in the Underworld?" Mr. Sanders asked, reading from the test in his hand.

Before he could even read the answer choices, Percy replied, "Charon." He pronounced it care-on.

Mr. Sanders looked at Percy, half-suspicious and half-in-awe, before asking the next question.

"Who is the spirit in the Underworld that stands in a lake next to a fruit tree-"

"Tantalus," Percy said, before Mr. Sanders could even finish the question. I noticed that all the people in Percy's group, excluding Rachel, rolled their eyes when he said that. _I wonder why?_

"Who is the Greek god of earthquaked?" Mr. Sanders asked. He got the gleam in his eye that most teachers get when they put in a trick question.

"Poseidon," Percy replied, a small smile on his face.

"What was Poseidon the main god of?" Mr. Sanders asked, clearly agitated that a dyslexic, straight-D student would be acing his test.

"The Sea."

"Who were his two brothers and three sisters?"

"His brothers were Zeus and Hades, and his sisters were Hera, Demeter and Hestia."

"What is the name of a one-eyed offspring of a nature spirit and a god?"

"Cyclops." At this, Percy's group once again smiled.

I noticed that Mr. Sanders wasn't even asking questions off the test anymore. He was probably just trying to stump Percy.

"What is the name of Hermes' staff?"

"The caduceus."

I'm pretty sure I heard Annabeth whisper, "George and Martha." _Why would she be saying the names of the first president and first lady?_

"Who was the creator of the original Labyrinth?"

As soon as Mr. Sanders said this, all of Percy's group seemed sad. Even Nico, who I noticed didn't normally show emotion, looked downcast.

"Daedalus," Percy said, looking down. Why did they look sad? Did they just really care about mythology?

"What is the name of the creature that guards the Underworld?" Mr. Sanders continued, oblivious to the fact that the students standing up seemed sad. Even Rachel seemed sad, but she didn't react as much.

"Cerberus," Percy answered, looking happy(ish) again.

"What is the name of... the boar that Heracles had to capture during his labors?" Mr. Sanders smiled; clearly no one would know the answer to this question! Besides, no one would even know how to pronounce the name, cuz it would probably be a weird Greek name.

In spite of myself, I smiled a little too. I didn't like my future boyfriend to be humiliated, but I didn't want him to be better then me!

Percy looked back at Annabeth, who whispered, "Followed the apple after coffee in New Mexico." I had no idea what any of that meant, but clearly Percy got it because he turned back to Mr. Sanders, who was still looking triumphant.

"The Erymanthian Boar," Percy said, matching Mr. Sanders' triumphant look. Mr. Sanders immediately frowned. Gesturing to the oral test-takers, he said "A+ to all of you." They returned to their seats, looking happy. After a short announcement, the bell rang, and everyone dashed out the door to get to their next class.

* * *

I probably won't be able to post as frequently in the future, cuz tomorrow I start a two-week camp, then I have school the next week. And I have absolutely no idea where this story is going, so if you have ideas, PLEASE POST THEM. In fact, I can try to write from something as random as "BANANA", so don't be afraid to just post random words as ideas. Till next time, CrimsonArrow

By the way, I got a notification that Silena's hair is black, and yes, it is. Sorry for the mistake! I'm going to fix my error.


	6. Update

UPDATE: I have no ideas for this chapter, so its going to be on temporary hiatus. Sorry for all of my readers! However, I will be updating my other document, It's All Greek (and Roman) to me! If you haven't read that yet, you should. Thanks all of you!


End file.
